hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5
<-----'Season 4' Season 6 -----> Hawaii Five-0 Season 5 premiered on September 26, 2014 with the season finale, A Make Kāua (episode), airing on May 8, 2015. It contained 25 episodes and featured the show's 100th episode. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Alex O'Loughlin as Commander Steve McGarrett *Scott Caan as Detective Danny Williams *Daniel Dae Kim as Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly *Grace Park as Officer Kono Kalakaua *Masi Oka as Dr. Max Bergman *Jorge Garcia as Jerry Ortega *Chi McBride as Lou Grover Recurring characters * Taylor Wily as Kamekona Tupuola * Dennis Chun as Sergeant Duke Lukela * Ian Anthony Dale as Adam Noshimuri * Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams * Paige Hurd as Samantha Grover * Taryn Manning as Mary McGarrett * Amanda Setton as Dr. Mindy Shaw * Mirrah Foulkes as ADA Ellie Clayton * Lili Simmons as Amber Vitale/Melissa Armstrong * Mark Dacascos as Wo Fat * Brian Yang as Dr. Charles Fong * Anthony Ruivivar as Marco Reyes * Christopher Sean as Gabriel Waincroft * Shawn Mokuahi Garnett as Flippa Tupuola * Shawn Anthony Thomsen as Pua Kai * Richard T Jones as Governor Samuel Denning Guest Stars * Michelle Borth as Catherine Rollins * Larisa Oleynik as Jenna Kaye * Claire van der Boom as Rachel Edwards * Terry O'Quinn as Joe White * Nick Jonas as Ian Wright * Melina Kanakaredes as Kathy Millwood * Anna Belknap as Amy Lange * A. J. Buckley as Julius Brennan * Michael Imperioli as Odell Martin * Mykelti Williamson as Clay Maxwell * Kim Wayans as Diane Maxwell * Jaleel White as Nolan Fremont * Willie Garson as Gerard Hirsch * Carol Burnett as Debora McGarrett * Alvin "Xzibit" Joiner as Jason "JC" Dekker Trivia *Hawaii Five-0 Season 5 aired alongside NCIS Season 12, NCIS: Los Angeles Season 6 and NCIS: New Orleans Season 1. *Jorge Garcia is now a regular series. *This is also the first season that has Chi McBride (Lou Grover) on the DVD cover. * Ex-''CSI: NY'' members are Melina Kanakaredes, Anna Belknap and A.J. Buckley are guest appearance. * Family Matters cast member Jaleel White is also a guest appearance. Description *From the Region 2 DVD: Led by Steve McGarrett (Alex O'Loughlin) and Danny "Danno" Williams (Scott Caan), the Hawaii Five-0 team faces some of the most terrifying criminals ever as they fight to enforce law and order in paradise. With his kidnapped brother's life on the line, Danny scrambles to get the money to save him and Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) puts his own career on the line to help. Steve meets a woman who helps him reopen his late father's last unsolved case, Kono Kalakua (Grace Park) and Chin are taken hostage while undercover in the black market world of priceless art, Steve is kidnapped by Wo Fat and in the aftermath of his daughter's kidnapping, Lou Grover (Chi McBride) becomes more accepting of the team's less-than-upstanding tactics to keep the islands safe. It's a high side of thrills in 25 action-packed episodes that you don't want to miss. Category:Seasons (2010) Category:Season 5 (2010)